Out of Sorts
by BlueSugar
Summary: So what's the glory in living? Doesn't anybody ever stay together anymore? And if love never lasts forever, tell me what's forever for?
1. Here I Come

_**Hey guys just letting you know that all outfits will be posted in my profile so feel free to take a look!**_

_**Also, this is the only time in the story I will post this: I do not, and never will, own anything related to twilight. This includes characters, plots, etc. I do own Kiana but that is it. Do not try to sue me because you won't get much. I'm a performing arts major people. I don't have loads of money floating around. Hey, poor people make good artists!**_

_**Anyways, on with the show! Story! Thing! Enjoy and don't forget to review.**_

Rain. Most people hate it. The cold wetness turns most people into hermits. I on the other hand love it! There have been many times I would spend inside the comfort (please note the sarcasm) of a nice, clean, hospital room due to my frequent wanderings in the rain. Today, however, did not consist of me wandering the woods. Oh no, today consisted of a long, drawn out flight from sunny South Carolina to doom and gloom Forks, Washington. Now like I said I love the rain, but when I heard that there was rarely a sunny day here, I became quite depressed.

Let me introduce myself. Name? Kiana Walker. Age? 17 Height? 5'10

Now that that's out of the way, let me tell you why I'm moving to town of Forks. Luck, or the horrible lack of it. I was born and raised in South Carolina and since the day I was born the residents of the dear state have repeatedly wished I would leave..or they would if they all knew me. Throughout my childhood things were constantly going wrong. I had a horrible temper and I tended to take it out on unsuspecting victims. The poor suckers. I had a nice thick file on me when eventually the misery I placed on others was brought back on me. I was left an orphan when I was ten thanks to a drunk driver. I was then placed into the custody of my grandmother. This was why I was now heading to Forks. My grandmother passed away three days ago leaving me without a guardian. Some may say that I am close enough to 18 to take care of myself but what those people don't realize is that living costs money. Which, as of right now, I have a total of $36.77. Whoopee, that's for a six #5 from McDonald's. Not enough for living alone I'm afraid.

So here I am, going to stay with the one person kind enough to take me in. I've never met the man but apparently he and my dad were close when they were growing up. How sad is that? The only person willing to care for me is a man that knew my father over twenty years ago. That aughta say something about the file I referred to earlier.

I can't remember his name..what was it? I try not to let it bother me too much as I wait for my connecting flight from Atlanta. After an hour and a half of waiting I was finally allowed to board the plane. I look around for my seat and grin when I see that the seat next to it is vacant. 'Sweet!'

After another fifteen minutes waiting the flight attendants begin to shut the door when a last minute arrival shoves his way through. 'Please don't let him sit next to me. PLEASE don't let him sit next to me!' No such luck. The boy looks like he could be around my age and the smile he wore when he realized he was sitting next to me made me think that he thought he might get to join the mile high club with me. 'Good luck.'

This is when I should go to sleep and wake up when we begin to make our descent. OH NO. Mr. Please-can-I-FINALLY-get lucky was having none of that. The entire flight he constantly reached over and grabbed my thigh. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I called the flight attendant over and ordered my drink. When he began to stroke my leg I gave him a sly smile and began to flirt back. I even went so far as so 'accidentally' rub his leg. I could very clearly see that he was getting..excited. 'Finally!' I thought when the flight attendant brought me my drink. I sipped on it and the next time we hit turbulence my drink 'accidentally' found its way into his lap. That's right. Steaming, hot, coffee.

His face turned red and he began to scream like a little girl. 'Tough shit, dickweed!' He ran into the bathroom to make sure no permanent damage was done. I didn't see him for the rest of the flight.

So now I'm standing here waiting for whats-his-name to pick me up. I suppose it would be helpful if I had met him before or even if I had the slightest inkling of what his name was.

Kiana Walker? I hear the soft voice come from behind me. I turn and see a pretty girl around my age with long brown hair staring at me. Yes? I ask in an attempt to see what she wants. Perhaps she's an assistant to the man suppose to be picking me up? Or maybe she's related to him? Or maybe he came to his senses and decided that it would be in his own interest if I were to stay with someone else? 'God, that would suck' is all I could think at that train of thought. I hear the girl clear her throat, although it certainly didn't sound like she needed it, and speak. My name is Bella, my father sent me to pick you up. He was called out on an emergency. So this girl was his daughter. At least I would be with someone my own age while I was here.

Awesome, should we go then? I was excited to get out of the stuffy airport and into some fresh air. Not to mention some fresh clothes. I looked down at the clothes I wore. Red plaid blouse, dark skinny jeans, and black cowgirl boots. Yep a change was in order.

I quickly followed Bella to the car..truck? The thing in front of me had to be the ugliest thing I had ever seen. I was big, orange(ish), and totally ancient. I figured now would not be the best time to say anything, seeing as I had just gotten here. The ride to the house was silent. I, for one, did not mind the silence. It was better than meaningless chatter about the weather..or lack of change of it. When we finally got to the house the sun was beginning to set and I was looking forward to a good scrub in the shower and comfy clothes.  
Um, wait Kiana! Bella called after me as I bolted for the door of the house. I paused and turned to look at her, watching her follow me up the steps into the surprisingly unlocked house. Some friends of mine are having a get together tonight. Sort of a welcome party for you, if you wanna go. I stared at her for a moment while debating the choices. On one side I could go to said party and meet some new people so I wouldn't be clueless at school tomorrow. On the other side I really was craving that shower. The look on Bella's face screamed that she really wanted to go, and for the first time in, well..forever, I decided to give in. Okay, let's go. But please allow me to change first! Bella's face lit up when she heard that we would be going. Of course! Go change! I'm going to call Jacob and let him know! I raised an eyebrow at that. Jacob? Was he her boyfriend? She seemed to catch my look, Jacob is my best friend and I don't get to see him as often as I use to she explained. I nodded and quickly looked through my clothes before picking a purple and black plaid dress to wear. I went into the bathroom with my purse. I changed quickly and quickly applied some light makeup. I kept the boots on. They were cute and comfy! I decided at the last minute to add a headband with a rose on it. I straightened my bangs and made sure I looked alright before stepping out. I found Bella wearing the same thing she was before. Jeans and a green long sleeve sweater thing. It was okay I suppose. She smiled widely when she saw me and practically dragged me out of the house into the beast of a truck.

'Here I come Forks..ready or not.'


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how long it took for us to get to the 'get together' but it seemed like forever. As soon as the truck crawled to a stop I was out. The fresh air felt wonderful in comparison to the stale, musty air that seemed to occupy 'the Beast', as I had fondly nicknamed the truck. Bella seemed to look around for a bit before bursting into a huge grin and walking over to a tall, slightly overbuilt, man. He looked huge! His skin was a burnt copper and his hair was cut short. Bella talked to him for a minute before turning and waving me over.

I ran a hand through my hair and kicked a rock with my boot before finally deciding to give in to the eventual need to meet new people. It was inevitable right? As I approached I could hear my name softly mentioned. It unnerved me a bit to hear they were already talking about me. Were they already judging me? Well fine then! I don't need them to like me. Nobody liked me before so why should I care now?

I stopped about a foot away from where the two were standing. Bella smiled at me politely and turned to the man at her left. "Jacob, this is Kiana. She's going to be staying with Charlie and me for a while. Kiana, this is Jacob, my best friend." I observed Jacob for a silent moment. I watched how he glanced over me, his eyes staying a bit too long in certain areas. "Hi." That was all I said. I didn't like him. I had just met the guy and already the internal alarm was going off. Something about him wasn't right. I looked at Bella to see that she wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to me.

I turned and walked away without another word. So far I was not enjoying myself. I was here for not even ten minutes and already I wanted to head back to the house. I contemplated walking back but quickly waved the thought off when I realized I had no idea which way to go.

I walked away from the bonfire that had been built and into the cover of the woods. They wouldn't miss me. I was grateful that I had decided to keep the boots instead of switching into a pair of heels. Thank God for my country side! I was however regretting leaving without a jacket. A cool chill hit me as I walked further into the woods. The further I went the more comfortable I became. It was as if the shadows were beckoning for me to join them. To go deeper. I was jerked out of my thoughts by a very hot hand being placed on my shoulder. I jumped forward and turned to look behind me. A man that had the same look of Jacob stood behind me. "You shouldn't be out here. It's not safe", the deep voice cut into my ears. "Yeah, well you shouldn't be giving innocent young girls heart attacks should you?" I didn't like this man either. Both he and Jacob just weren't right. "I am sorry for surprising you. My name is Sam. We should get you back to the party, where it is safe." I stared at him for a second, trying to piece together what it was about him that put me on edge. "Whatever, it doesn't matter where I go. Nothing is ever really safe." I stomped past him towards the faint light in the distance. Were all the men here that weird?

When I finally emerged from the cover of the trees I noticed everyone was gathered around the bonfire. I decided that I'd had enough of meeting new people and instead decided to wait for Bella at the truck.

I made myself comfortable in the truck bed and prepared myself for what I was sure would be a long wait. About an hour and a half later I noticed Bella looking around. When she caught sight of me she waved me over. I shook my head and remained where I was. I was surprisingly comfortable sitting in the hard truck bed. When she realized I wasn't going to be joining her, Bella decided to come to me. She walked towards me with a look that could be described as a mixture of worry, annoyance, impatience and somehow understanding. When she reached the truck she paused for a minute. "Are you alright? You haven't really talked to anyone." She spoke quietly, as though she was unsure of how to continue.

I wasn't sure how to respond without sounding like a complete and total bitch, but I wasn't going to let that stop me from saying what I was thinking. "Actually, I'm a bit bored. I have had enough of meeting new people tonight so I decided that instead of wasting what little patience I have on idol chit-chat with someone that gives me the creeps, I would wait here for you to finish."

My voice sounded a bit more sharp than I had intended but I didn't let it bother me. I could tell by the look on her face she was more than just surprised at what I had said. Shocked would be a bit more accurate. After the shock wore off, anger set in. I could tell by the way her face scrunched up a bit and her lips grew thinner from her pursing them together. She did well to remain silent for a bit. We sat in silence before she finally looked up at me. "I wasn't aware that you were having a bad time. I'll let the others know and we can leave," her voice sounded colder now. I gave an internal shrug and jumped out of the truck bed. I watched her quickly walk to the group around the fire. A few members of the group looked over to me before turning back to Bella and nodding. She gave them a large smile before turning back to me. She returned quickly to the truck and climbed in. I followed her lead and climbed back into the musty smelling cab.

The drive back to the house was silent. Normally I don't mind the silence but this was not a silence of comfort. The air was thick with tension. I didn't need to be psychic to knew she was a tad bit unhappy with me. Ok, there may be a bit of underplaying going on there. I knew what she was thinking and I was determined not to let it bother me. So what if she thought I was a stuck up bitch? 'Whatever sweetheart. It's not like I'm going to be here much longer. Not if I have any say in the matter!" Besides, what did her opinion matter to me? We weren't friends or family, and so far we had very little of, if any sort of, a working relationship.

As I climbed the stairs to the room I would be sleeping in I realized that I would be sharing a room with Bella. 'Great! Now I can have the overly sharing lifestyle that I always wanted!' I love how sarcastic my inner voice can be. It's not so much the sharing a bedroom that bothered me as much as the I will never have a moment just to myself while I am here issue. Well, not unless I want to hole myself up in the bathroom, and that just wasn't realistic.

I once again dug through my clothes until I found a sleeping outfit. Black sweat capris with pink and grey skulls down one side of the right leg, a black tank top, and of course, my kitty eyes. No, I am not some nut that sleeps with cat's eyes next to her bed! My kitty eyes were just a cover for my eyes so I get that pitch black for sleep. As I back into the bedroom I finally noticed the air mattress that I would be sleeping on. 'Just remember, it's only for now! Besides, it's better than the hard floor, right?' I shook my head and crawled onto the mattress. I slid the mask over my eyes and within minutes I was fast asleep.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!

This was my wake up call. I sat up on the mattress absolutely shocked. I had yanked the mask from my face to see what the noise was. I looked around the room trying to find the source of the sound and saw Bella on the ground. Apparently she had tripped while trying to walk around me to get to the door. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

She looked at me with a bashful look on her face. I could tell she was embarrassed. I finally managed to get my laughs under control. I looked at the clock on her nightstand and say 6:03am. '6:03? Who the hell gets up at six in the freakin morning?!?' I look at her again for an explanation. "We have school today, I was going to get ready first so we wouldn't have to fight for the bathroom." Her explanation made sense. I nodded and when she left the room I climbed out of the bed to select my outfit for the day.

It had to be something cute, but nothing over the top. I had to show I had style but without seeming to flashy. I finally decided to go the simple route today. I chose a pair of black craft skinny jeans, a white ribbed scoop neck tank, and a grey squared cardigan coat. For shoes I chose a pair of black platforms and for jewelry I chose a very basic set of three bangles. One black, one brown and one a beige color.

When the bathroom was free I showered and dressed. I decide to play up the hair since the clothes were on the safe side. I put my hair into tight Shirley Temple curls that reached just under my chin and combed my bangs. I decided to place a simple headband with a red bow on the right side in my hair. A little color to an otherwise colorless ensemble.

I applied my makeup quickly. Foundation, a light rose blush, sheer lip gloss, and dark, smokey eyeshadow. Finished.

I took one last look in the mirror and took a deep breath before grabbing my bag. This was it. The one day I was dreading.

'Well, time to go meet more people! Yay!' The fake perkiness in my head made me grin as I ran out the door.

_**1) Links for outfits from all chapters will be posted in my profile!**_

_**2) Ok people so I thought about NOT leaving one of these notes but I think I need to! Please review! I need to know what you are thinking and if you don't tell me then you aren't helping me improve for you! HELP ME PLEASE YOU! lol**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**~BlueSugar**_


End file.
